


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Erin_Riwen



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles in the Harry Potter verse that we are using as writing exercises.  They are usually connected to prompts and are unrelated to each other unless otherwise specified.I decided after some time that I prefer these stories on their own rather than in this multi-chapter format.  I don't know how to move them out of here without losing kudos and comments, so I'll leave them but going forward, I'll be posting individual pieces on their own.





	1. One Small Pebbles Causes Mighty Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: As a potion, I can make you do anything. What do you wish me to do? 200 words
> 
> At the Drarry: Fanfiction and FanArt group on facebook
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/

 

A pause … young Draco bit his lip nervously as the rude comment about ‘the wrong sort’ that had been on the tip of his tongue a moment ago disappeared entirely from his mind. “Draco Malfoy,” he said instead, offering his hand, “Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends.”. 

Harry hesitated, then nodded. “This is my friend Ron,” he said as he accepted the outstretched hand. The young boys were smiling as the past ripped and swirled.

“Did the potion work?” An older Harry asked breathlessly as the scene in front of them disappeared.

“I … I don’t…” Draco started as a gasp left Harry’s lips. Potter was staring at his arm. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to look.

“It’s gone,” Harry whispered tremulously. “The mark’s gone.”

Draco pried his eyes open to look … to stare.

The two men were staring at each other in shock when the dormitory door opened. “You both ok in here?” Ron asked, concern clear on his face. When neither responded, he came inside. “Hey, we still on for Hogsmeade, yeah? The gang’s waiting.” He moved forward, slinging an arm over each man’s shoulders. “C’mon then mates. You two obviously need a drink.”


	2. Four Seasons of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Every season can be a story. 200 words
> 
> At the Drarry: Fanfiction and FanArt group on facebook
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/

 

Harry dashed out of 12 Grimmauld, past the riot of spring flowers in the front garden. The moving truck stopped and Harry ran down the driveway to sweep Draco into his arms. “You’re here!”

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, protesting “Harry, my things!” as he was carried off.

“They will keep.” They disappeared into their new home, their new beginning.

*** 

Summer brought trips to the seaside, walks on the beach and toes curling in the sand. 

“Mother has invited us to tea,” Draco’s voice trembled slightly.

“Will Lucius be there?”

“Yes.”

An uncomfortable pause. “Alright. For you.”

Draco’s smile outshone the sun.

***

It was a moonlit night in Paris. They stood on the observation deck. Harry went down on one knee and lifted a ring box to Draco’s shocked face. “Marry me,” he said with a hopeful smile. The autumn breeze dried the tears as Draco nodded. 

***

“We gather here at Winter Solstice to join these two hearts.” Harry and Draco smiled at the old wizard as their friends and family looked on. Golden magic wrapped around their joined hands in a bond to last forever. “I love you,” they whispered before sealing it with a kiss.


	3. The Golden Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU. 200 words
> 
> At the Drarry: Fanfiction and FanArt group on facebook
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/

“Kill the spare.” 

“Avada Kedavra!”

Something heavy shook the ground and a burst of green and gold blazed through Harry’s eyelids. Harry forced his eyes open. A golden dragon suddenly in front of them breathed fire and the green spell aimed at Cedric disintegrated. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Cedric yelled, scrambling for the portkey. Harry grabbed for both his wand and the upperclassman.

Safely inside the castle Cedric said “I think that was an animagus Dragon.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t recognize the breed.”

******

A roar shook the courtyard as a large golden dragon appeared breathing fire down on the heads of the Death Eaters just as Neville swung, cleaving off the head off the Python. 

In the aftermath Harry picked his way through bodies. Since saving Cedric, the dragon had fought often against the Death Eaters, fighting with Harry, disappearing immediately after. As the final battle raged he saw the Dragon go down, over-whelmed. Now, he could find no dragon but a familiar shock of white-blond hair made him catch his breath. “Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s head rolled clumsily toward Harry. “Did we win?” he asked with a broken voice. 

“Draco,” Harry said, pulling his classmate into his arms. “Draco the dragon.”


	4. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend on discord needed a Harry distraction from studying, so without much thought, I whipped this out. I like it. I might continue it. 100 words

Harry is messy and wild and all over the place. He's everything Draco isn't but dreams of being. Harry does everything with all he has, never does anything by halves. Smiles from his toes to his eyes, bounces and drums with energy that crackles around him like his magic. Being around Harry is like being at a carnival with lights and movement and sound and music and smells, almost too bright and too much but you never want to leave. Draco never wants to leave. He wants to be enveloped in the magic that's Harry. He craves it like air.


	5. Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Draco taking care of his man for @heyitsamorette (word count 350)
> 
> utter fluff, and glasses

“Are you sure this looks alright?” Harry asked nervously. “I want everything to be perfect.”

“Everything will be perfect,” Draco assured him as his slender fingers batted Harry’s away gently and took over tying his tie. “You look gorgeous and I will be the envy of everyone there, which is how it should be.” He gave Harry a smirk as he clipped the tie in place and buttoned up his waistcoat. “Sit,” he said gently, moving to the side so Harry could sit down. Draco took a moment to massage the tense muscles in his neck, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Now, the hair.”

“You love my crazy hair, admit it,” Harry teased.

“True, but a good partner does not let his man attend a formal event with bed hair,” he sniffed. “It simply isn’t done.” Draco ran his favorite mousse through Harry’s hair and finger styled it into a purposeful tousle. “There, that’s better.”

Obviously distracted, Harry went to rub his eyes as he stood up and splayed his fingers on his glasses. 

“Merlin, Harry” Draco sighed. “Here, let me.” He reached up to remove Harry’s glasses to clean them and when he did, Harry’s eyes fluttered closed in reflex. Draco moved mostly on instinct and brushed a tender kiss to each closed eyelid, then to the tip of Harry’s nose and finally, softly brushed his lips. He took the cleaning cloth from the dresser and rubbed away the fingerprints from the lenses.

“There’s a spell for that, you know,” Harry said quietly as Draco finished and gently slipped the glasses back into place.

“I know,” he admitted, “but I like this better. It gives me an excuse to pamper you and you should be pampered well and often.”

“I am,” Harry said, his warm breath caressing Draco’s lips as he stole one last kiss. “We really have to leave now or we won’t leave for hours and that would make us unpopular with the people waiting for us in the ballroom.”

Draco growled low, nodded and took Harry’s hand as they moved through the door.


	6. Bonding with Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon bonding with Teddy
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: Drarry and Teddy bonding for @goldentruth813
> 
> Word count: 414

“I'm nervous,” Draco admitted over eggs and bacon. 

“You know Teddy. What are you nervous about?”

“It's our first time keeping him overnight since we became, well, an us. Since I moved in.”

Harry smiled, reaching over to touch the back of Draco's hand. “He's a smart kid and he already likes you. It'll be fine. We'll make sure of that together.”

Lifting his hand to link their fingers together, Draco smiled and nodded. “Shall we go get our godson then?”

Early-afternoon found the three of them at the playground. Draco was pushing Teddy in a swing, Harry was in front of them with a camera, taking pictures and making funny faces to make Teddy laugh.

Teddy giggled. “Yous funny, Unca Harry,” he said between bouts of laughter.

Harry laughed, giving Draco a wink.

“Higher, cousin Dwaco,” Teddy implored, making wooo sounds every time he flew up higher. “I want to fly.”

After the playground came nap time, much to Teddy's displeasure. “I don wanna take a nap,” he whined. He pouted and pushed against Harry. 

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and Draco spoke quietly to Teddy. “Teddy, you need a nap because,” he said quickly before Teddy could whine, dropping his voice and leaning close to the child's ear, “there's a surprise later this afternoon that you must be rested for. It'll be worth it, I promise.”

Teddy paused, contemplating this. “What surprise?”

“If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?”. Draco said with a chuckle.

Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not seepy,” he imsisted despite his yawn. 

“How about I read you a story,” Draco offered.

“Yay, a story,” Teddy exclaimed. Draco took a book from the shelf and sat on the sofa. Teddy crawled into his lap and Harry sat beside him. Harry took the book and opened to the beginning, holding the book open so Draco could read and hold Teddy.

CHAPTER I  
IN WHICH WE ARE INTRODUCED TO WINNIE-THE-POOH AND SOME BEES, AND THE STORIES BEGIN

By the end of Chapter one, Teddy was fast asleep, wrapped around Draco like a koala. Draco was yawning and settling back into the comfortable sofa cushions, his feet resting on the ottoman. Harry chuckled quietly as he put the book away, looking at the two of them. Then, deciding that there was nothing more pressing than this little family moment, took one last photo, grabbed the blanket from the chaise and joined them for a nap.


	7. Easy Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt for violetclarity - word count 119
> 
> Lyric:  
> "The only the place that I'll ever want to be / Is here"  
> lyric from "Easy Way" by For the Foxes

We never took the easy way, Draco and I. Even just calling him Draco was hard after years of calling him Malfoy. I think back over all the things we’ve done, the things we’ve said. All was forgiven long ago, over whiskey and tea, under stars and moonlight, with gentle touches and whispered promises.

Twelve hours ago, surrounded by light and love and joy, we declared, “the only place that I’ll ever want to be is here, with you, with us, forever.”

Harry sighed softly, contentedly and grey eyes opened and that sweet mouth curved up in love.

“I can never let you go,” his breath ghosted over my lips.

“Don’t you ever let me go,” I whispered back.


	8. Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home after a shite day. Draco makes it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr ask:
> 
> Ey there! I cant not send you a drabble request after reading that fucking gorgeous gem you just posted, because there can never be too much drarry. So, if you feel inspired, could you write something with Draco wearing Harry's pyjama/old joggers for the first time and Harry losing his mind a little bit (Okay, a lot)?
> 
> Pure fluff

_What a shite day_ , Harry thought as he stepped out of the floo into the front parlour, grateful to finally be home.

“Harry?” Draco’s voice carried down the hall.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he responded tiredly, putting his cloak and case away. He heard the soft footfalls enter the room and turned, his lips curling into a smile. 

There, leaning in the doorway was his favourite person in the entire world, his Draco. Leaning casually on the door frame, his arms were crossed over his bare chest and one leg crossed over the other mid calf. He was all warm skin and muscle, long hair falling in pale tendrils over his bare shoulders and Harry felt all the stress of the day melt away. Harry smiled and Draco smiled back. 

“Fuck, you look sexy in nothing but my old joggers,” Harry said as his eyes travelled down Draco’s body and back up again. They were slightly too large, so hung low enough that he could see a thin line of golden curls just above the waist. He crossed the room in two strides and ran his nose over the slight stubble on Draco’s chin while his hands caressed the slight curve of his arse. “You’ve no idea how much better my day just got.”

“Tough one, huh?” Draco purred as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, pulling the strands loose from his man bun. “Well, I’m here to make it all better. Dinner’s holding, what do you say to a shower and a bit of tension relief before we eat?”

“Fuck, I love you,” was the whispered reply as Harry worried the spot just below Draco’s ear that always made him moan. Today was no exception.

“Bed, now,” Draco growled, pulling back and dragging his lover up the stairs.


End file.
